As is well known, an alternator-starter comprises a rotor which constitutes an inductor, and a polyphase stator which supports a plurality of coils or windings which constitute an armature, and which exchange electric power with a reversible alternating/direct converter comprising series of transistors, this converter being connected to a rechargeable battery.
Depending on the mode selected by the vehicle electronics, the alternator-starter can function equally well in an alternator mode, in which, via the reversible alternating/direct converter, it makes it possible to charge the vehicle battery and/or any other energy storage unit with rectified direct voltage, or, in a reversible manner in a starter or engine mode, in particular for starting of the vehicle or to assist with starting up, i.e. for temporary additional power for the engine.
In an arrangement of this type of electrical connection of windings, it is possible to have different configurations of electrical connection. The windings can be connected in configurations which moreover are known, in the form of a star or a triangle, depending on the voltage values of the motor and of the network available.